A Change in TheTides
by firechild16
Summary: When Cleo broke up with Lewis, she didn't know she was pregnant. Cleo feels like everything is slipping away, her friend family even Lewis. She wants to tell Lewis about the baby till Charlotte threatens to kill her and the baby if she told. Now Cleo is in a tough position. Should she tell Lewis that he is about to be a father or take off into the sea were no one will get hurt
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my story to put up and may kind of suck. If commented, pleases be nice. I'm new at this.

Summery- When Cleo broke up with Lewis, she didn't know she was pregnant. Cleo feels like everything is slipping away, her friend family even Lewis. She wants to tell Lewis about the baby till Charlotte threatens to kill her and the baby if she told. Now Cleo is in a tough position. Should she tell Lewis that he is about to be a father or take off into the sea were no one will hurt her or her child. Find out in my story A Change in The Tides.

An: I don't own H2O, just a big fan and I hate Charlotte very much. Lewis and Cleo all the way!

Chapter 1

Cleo's POV

I sprinted to the bathroom again, feeling my stomach roll around like the waves I ride when I'm a mermaid. I tried to hold my hair back while I vomited it the toilet bowl. I heard a knock on the door.

"Cleo are you alright their honey," I heard my dad yell. I was able to control myself long enough to yell, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, you better hurry up. You will be late for school." I heard him walk away from my bathroom. I pushed myself off the floor and went to the sink. I looked into the mirror and saw I was pale and had bags under my eyes.

What is wrong with me? I 'm always tired, always hungry yet I can't hold anything down; not even water, which is weird. Above all this, the girls and I are having problems with Charlotte. She used to be nice until

Lewis' birthday party. Rikki was right. We shouldn't have had never trusted her.

_Flashback:_

_Emma and I were helping out Charlotte with Lewis' birthday party which is becoming very boring but who care, she's his girlfriend and we promised to become friends with her since she was with Lewis now. Emma and I went to the shed to get some ice._

"_Why are we doing this instead of Charlotte," I complained. "She's the party planner." _

_Emma turned around with the bag of ice in her hand, carefully not to get any of the water moisture on her. Without Rikki, we would be in big trouble if we got tails. "Because, we promised Lewis that we would be nice to her. Helping out is nice. I'm surprised you are complaining to help out, mostly it's Rikki to complain."_

_I grounded. "I know but maybe Rikki is right maybe we shouldn't trust her. She's been a little off since her attack on Nate."_

"_You're over reacting," she told me with a smile. "Charlotte is just not quit their with new rules on being a mermaid."_

_We stared walking to the door but the door wouldn't open. Emma started pulling very hard and that is when the pips above us broke, dousing us both in water. 10 seconds later were sprouting tails and on the wet floor._

* * *

_We were almost exposed by Ash that day. He wouldn't leave when the door wouldn't open and was about to opened the door and see our tail. That is when we heard Zane and Rikki's voices and Zane was able to lead Ash way and Rikki came in, standing on a bucket and dried the whole place and us. Emma Rikki and I knew it was Charlotte that caused the broken pipe. We have been keeping our distance from her ever since. _

_I walked out my bathroom and got dressed and fed my fish. I grabbed my school bag and left my room and went down stairs._

"_By dad," I yelled out. "I'm going to school." I walked out my house and walked the path use every day to school. Once at the school, I saw Rikki and Emma talking. i ran up to them._

"_Hey guys," I greeted cheerfully._

"_Hey Cleo," Rikki greeted back, when she squinted her eyes at me. It made me feel uncomfortable._

"_Is there something on my face the reason you are looking at me like that." i asked her. Rikki shook he head no. _

_"You look very pale. Are you are right?" I looked away from her._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I've been get a sick lately. It started after Lewis' party. I think it's just the stress of worrying about Charlotte exposing us to the world." _

_Rikki looked at me doubtfully. _"_Cleo that was 3 weeks ago. Maybe you should see a doctor." _

"_But I'm fine guys. Emma tell Rikki I'm fine." I sighed. _

_Emma looked between Rikki and me and sighed. "I think Rikki's right. Being sick for the past 3 week isn't a good sign. That actually reminds me when my mum was pregnant with Elliot. She couldn't hold any food down, always hungry and was always sleeping."_

_I stopped walking then. I have those entire symptoms! I felt like I was panicking and the world around me was collapsing. I heard voice, low hushed voices when I realized it was Emma and Rikki were trying to get my attention. I shook my head and heard them speaking louder._

"_Cleo is everything okay?" Emma asked with worry. I shook my head yes. _

_Rikki didn't believe me._"_I don't think so. You just zoned out completely. Are you sure?" _

_I felt irritated with their questions. "I'm fine. Just leave me alone," I snapped._

_I stormed off to my locker and got my book and went to class. I didn't speak to Emma or Rikki the whole day at school. When the last bell rung, I left the school and went to the one place I could think. Mako Island. I dropped my stuff at home and went to the beach. _

_I ran to the water and dove in without a care. I felt my legs turn into a tail and I speed to Mako Island.__I swam into the moon pool and rested on the edge of pool and just looked at the whole cave. Could I be pregnant? I'm only 17. And the worst part, I know who the father would be. But I can't do that to him!_

_He has worked so hard to get to where he is and a baby would just ruin that and since he's with Charlotte, there's no way he would even believe it's his. Charlotte has her nail in him so deep, he just isn't the same. But what am I worried about? I don't know if I even am pregnant. Maybe it would hurt to find out would it?_

_Maybe it is just the stress of everything that is happening. I took a deep breather and let it free. __**Focus Cleo, get you mind right, **__I thought. I drove into the water and raced to the main land. Once I was tail free, I went to the pharmacy and got three pregnancy tests. _

_I lied and said they were for my mom to the cashier. I took off to home and went straight to my bathroom and read the instructions. Did what it said and now I had to wait for 3 minutes. I felt like my life was ticking away just like to time. What if it was positive? What would my dad say, Emma and Rikki, and most of all. Lewis._

_When it was time, I got up from the edge of the tube and looked at the stick. I felt like crying and screaming at the same time. On each stick there was a big red plus sign._

_I hope you like my story. I'm new at this so be nice. I am a big fan of H2o and thought this would be a great twist. ~Firechild16 _


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's a new chapter. Thanks for the comments that were given. Hope you like this Chapter. _

_~firechild16_

_Chapter 2_

_Cleo's POV_

_I sat on my bed as I felt the tears run down my face. I was still looking at the pregnancy tests I just like a few minutes ago. I can't believe this is happening. Lewis and I were so care when we had sex. Now we are responsible for new life. Who knows how he or she will be in life. For crying out loud I'm a freaken mermaid! _

_I then jump when I heard a knock on my door. I whipped my face or the tears and then hid the test under my pillow. "Come in" I called. My voice was hollow and rough from crying for a while. My door opened and Emma and Rikki peaked their heads into my room. I tried to smile. I felt like I was obligated to now._

"_Hi guy," I said trying to be cheerful. Emma looked at me worriedly. _

"_Is everything alright. Have you been crying?" I looked down at my hands, playing with my fingers. "No." I heard Rikki groan. _

"_Come off it Cleo. We all know you are a bad liar. What is really going on? Come on spill it out. We're friends, remember." I looked up at my two best friends and some they looked worried. I felt like my insides were turning and felt the tears flood my eyes. I couldn't stop the tears, I didn't want to. I held myself when I felt more arms around me. I saw Emma holding me in her arms while Rikki rubbed my back_

"_Guys, something happened," I told them. Rikki stopped rubbing my back and looked at me. "Well what. Tell us," she urged. Emma scowled at her. "Rikki be patient. This could be very serious. Go ahead Cleo, tell us what happen." I looked at them both. I felt my heart beating very fast and felt like I was about to get sick. I took a deep breath and said, "Guy's I'm pregnant."_

_Everything got very quiet till Emma shouted, "What!" She jumped up on her feet and looked at me. "Cleo pleases say that you are joking. You are 17. You can't raise a baby. Who the hell is the father anyway?" I felt like a terrible person now. I can handle my dad because I bet he would threaten to hunt Lewis down but I can't handle Emma doing this to me, not now anyways._

"_Emma lay off," I heard Rikki growl. "She has enough to fear already then having to have her best friend yelling at her." _

_I saw Rikki glaring at Emma. Rikki is the only person who knows how to put Emma in her place. Emma folded her arms. _

"_Then what do you want me to do. Tell her good job for messing up her own life!"_

_Emma being disappointed in me I worst then anything even when my mum left. I felt the tears in my eyes. "How about you try to support her," Rikki yelled. "Try being a good friend instead of yelling at her." Emma gasped. "So I'm not a good friend now. How is that?" she demanded. Rikki just looked at her. _

"_How about making her cry and making her feel worst then she does now," she said flatly. Emma looked at me again when her face soften. _

"_Oh god, Cleo, I'm sorry." She sat down next to me. Held me in her arms. I smiled. "It's okay," I told her. "So when did you find out?" Rikki asked. _

"_Just a few minutes ago. When Emma brought up about her mom, I thought I should find out if I am. And it was true." I looked up at both my friends. "Guys promise you won't say anything to Lewis about the baby."_

"_But..." I sighted. "Guy's I will tell him. Just give me more time. Just promise me you won't say a word to Lewis or let Charlotte hear about it. Who knows what she might do."_

"_Hey that is our niece or nephew in that belly. We won't tell a soul to Lewis," Rikki swore. Emma smiled. "She's right and we will not tell Lewis but just don't wait too long, okay?"_

"_I promise."_

_We all grouped hug. I felt good inside but felt a burden still inside me. The girls and I stayed home till it was night time. We said good bye and I got dressed and climbed into bed. I fell asleep when I started to dream_

_Cleo's Dream POV_

_I was on Mako Island when I heard laughing around me. I saw I was right above the moon pool entrance. I heard the laughing coming from inside. I sat down and slide all the way down. Once at the bottom, I studded up and followed the laughter up the rook steps. _

_Once I got there, I saw a little, no older the 4. She had dark brown hair the waved down her back. She turned around I saw her light brown eyes. She laughed and ran to me. "Mama, look what I can do," she squealed. She turned to the water when the water started to lift. She was holding more water than I ever could." The water then froze and then evaporated in to thin air. That's when I heard thunder clap and lightning flash above me. I looked down and saw her hands up. She was controlling the storms. This little child could control all this. Another clap of thunder boomed across the sky._

_I woke up, feeling my breath caught in my throat. I heard a clap of thunder boom out my window and a flash of lighting light up my room. I fely uneasy. My stomac was twisting and turning. That baby had so much power and was stronger._

_ Even stronger then Charlotte and she was so young. Was that dream a warning. I looked down and placed my hand on my belly and stroked it with my thumb. I remember the baby calling me mama, and that mase my heart warm. I felt a smile on my lips. This is the first time i thought about the baby and that made me happy. _

_This baby isn't a curse. He or she is a blessing. I placed both my hand on my belly, still smiling. I now know it's not my baby's fault I was upset. It was me. I know that once she or he is born, I will never be able to let he or she go. This is my baby and I will not lose him or her. I would rather die then lose this baby. And that's a promise. I lened down on the bed and put the covers over me; a hand still on my belly. I lookeddown my last, still rubbing it and said, "I love you." I fell right back asleep _

_This is my 2__nd__ chapter, I hope you like. Remember I am new at this so don't make the comment to harsh_

_~firechild16_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the comments from the last chapter. I glade you like my story. This is the 3rd chapter it may be a little short but I hope you like. I don't own H2O but I wish I did. Remember to comment but please be nice. ~ firechild16.

Chapter 3

Cleo's POV

I woke to birds chirping out my window and the sun shinny bright. I opened my eyes and realized my hand was still on my belly. Unlike the past 3 weeks, I felt fine. I guess my baby was giving me a break for a while. I rubbed my belly very softly and kissed my hand and placed it on my belly.

I place my other one on top of it. I through the covers off me and went to my bathroom. I turned the dials of the bathtub and fill the tube with water. I got in and my legs turned into a tail. I hummed to myself, thinking about the dream last night.

Could the baby have those powers? I will worry about that when the time comes. The problem is if I should tell Lewis about the baby. He is the father but he is happy with Charlotte. Since she now hate us, if she knew about my baby she would try to make Lewis think I'm lying about the baby. I wonder if the baby will have my eyes or Lewis'. I really wouldn't care I'm just curious that's all. I know my baby will be beautiful. I heard knock on my door.

"Cleo are you okay in there?" I heard dad yell. I smiled. "Yeah dad. I'm fine."

"Okay honey. Just hurry up you don't want to be late for school," he told me. "Okay dad. I won't."

I took the stopper out and the water went down the drain. I lifted the water off my tail and my legs came back. I grabbed my towel and got dressed in my room. I through on a shirt and shorts and grabbed my book bag. I rushed out my room and said goodbye to dad and went off to school.

I was walking when I spotted Charlotte and Lewis talking. They were both laughing and I felt like I was just slapped in the face. Charlotte saw me and smirked and leaned in a kissed him. I felt my heart break and I took off. I left the school and went to the beach.

I went to were Lewis used to fish. I felt dead inside as I just stared at the sea. I know I was the one who broke up with Lewis but I don't know if I'm jealous of them i really do love Lewis. They have more in common than I ever did, even before we were together. I feel so confused.

Rikki's POV.

As Emma and I walked on the school ground, we saw Cleo run off. I wonder why? I looked to the left and saw Charlotte kissing Lewis. That little bitch! I was about to go yell at her when Emma grabbed my arm and shook her head 'no'. We both went to our lockers. I shoved my key into the lock, turned clockwise and ripped open the door and through my stuff in. I slammed the door and turned to look at Emma.

"God, I can't stand Charlotte," I growled. Emma gave me a pity look. I hate pity. "Look, we just have to ignore her. We have to think about Cleo now. You know she still hasn't gotten over Lewis. And besides, Charlotte is more powerful then all three of us put together. She can probably roast us alive."

"Wonder why not yet," I mumbled. I saw Emma raise an eyebrow. "What," I groaned. I really don't want an Emma lecture right now. I get enough of those already.

"Us and Cleo. We are his best friend and he has known Cleo since they were five. You really think Charlotte will ruin her relation with Lewis just to get a little pay back." I looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her. "For god sakes the psychopath tried to expose our secret when she got a little jealous at you and Cleo and attacked Nate, almost killing him. I'm surprise she hasn't lost it already."

Emma closed her locker and turned fully around to look at me. "Rikki just don't. We already have enough to worry about. Let's talk to Cleo after school. She needs us more than ever." I sighed and looked at her. I hate when she's right. I frowned and went to class.

Cleo's POV

Just when I thought everything was turning around, I feel flattened by the world. I breathed in the salty air and watch the sea's waves tumble up on the beach. I felt so lost now and I didn't like it. I then felt a pain shot from belly. I hunched over and gasped. I felt like my stomach was twisting apart.

I couldn't breathe and everything was get a little fuzzy. Please don't let this be what I think it is. Just please. I stood up and then fell again. Please not my baby. Anything but that. I took out my phone and texted Emma to come to the beach.

Emma's POV

Cleo wasn't in class today. Now I'm worried. When the bell rung, signaling school was now over my phone beeped. I flipped open my phone and saw a message from Cleo.

** -Something is wrong. My stomach is crapping. I'm at the beach. Please come quickly.**

**-Cleo.**

I snapped my phone shut and sprinted out the room. I found Rikki at her locker. I ran up to her. "We have to go to the beach," I told her. She looked at me confused. "Why?"

I took out my phone and showed her the message. She then grabbed my hand we both took off to the beach. Since the school was farther away from the beach, we just dove into the river that went straight to the beach. We speed straight there and Rikki dried us off. We ran onto the beach and saw Cleo hunched over in pain.

I dropped right at her side. ''Cleo look at me,'' I demanded. He eyes opened slight when the closed again and she whimpered in pain. Rikki was panicking. "What do we do?" She yelled. I don't have an answer.

I noticed that dark clouds were starting form and heard a clap of thunder and the wind started to pick up. "Did the weather say anything about thunderstorms?" Rikki yelled. "No!" Cleo was still hunched over in pain when a lightning bolt shot right in front of us. That is when Cleo passed and the sky started to clear.

"Cleo...Cleo!" She was not responding. I looked at Rikki. "Let's get her home," I told her. "What about that lightning bolt that almost took our heads off!" I rolled my eye. "We'll worry about that later. Let's just get her home." Rikki and slowly lifted Cleo up on her feet when we heard her moan. Well at least she responsive now


	4. Chapter 4

I see many readers are voting, thank you. This chapter 4 and Emma and Rikki are starting to become worried about Cleo's health. Plez comment but please nice.

Rikki's POV

Emma and I were right in front of Cleo's house and man, I am worn out. After this, I am going home and I am taking a long bath. The sky was clear just like it was this morning. That storm just popped out of nowhere. I wonder what that whole thing was about but it freaked me out.

Emma opened the door and we tried to rush her up the stairs but sadly Kim caught us on the steps with Cleo knocked out. "Dad, Cleo and her friends are sneaking in the house with Cleo passed out." She just smiled. I now know what Cleo said about her being evil. Emma and I rushed her up the stairs to her room we tucked her under the covers of her bed.

She actually looked peaceful after everything. I then heard footsteps booming up the steps. I walked out the room and blocked the door from Mr. Sertori and Kim. "Rikki, please move, I need to cheek on Cleo," he told me. I placed my back on the door, trying to stop him from entering.

"She's fine," I told him. ''Just a tired. We went to the beach after school and she got warn out. You know how that is," I lied. Thank god I'm a good liar. "She's lying. Cleo could barely stand." I glared at the little bitch.

No wonder Cleo can't stand her and everyone like Elliot better than her. Well I do and i have a reason I might know some who agree with me. I then heard Cleo sigh and Emma sighing in relief. I smiled back her family. "If you don't believe me, then see for yourself," I told them opening the door.

Cleo was sitting up with the covers over her and Emma sitting on the bed right beside her. Cleo had a smile on her face and so did Emma. I turned back to Mr. Sertori and Kim. "See, I told you so." Kim looked around confused.

"But…she…and…this must be a trick. She could barely walk let alone stand." Mr. Sertori sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kim, enough. You probably didn't see her very well. Maybe we need to get your eyes." Kim started whining and stomped her foot.

"You never believe me!," she yelled. " You never listen. I wish mom was here. At least she would care." Kim stormed way and we hear the door slam down the hall. Mr. Sertori sighed and turn to us. "Girls I'm sorry. I will leave you alone now."

He closed the door on his way out and sighed and plopped on the bed. "Cleo, I will never again say you overreact about you sister. She is evil and annoying." Cleo shrugged and smiled. I sat up and laid next to Cleo. "Okay, enough about sisters. How about we talk about what happen at the beach," Emma told us with a scowl.

Cleo looked confused. "What are you talking about?" I sat up and looked at her. "Don't you remember? We were at the beach. You were in pain and then the storm came. You passed out after we were almost struck by a lightning bolt." She shook her head no.

"I'm sorry guys. I don't. I really wasn't paying attention. I was distracted. I was to busy worring that I lost the baby." She looked down at her stomach and placed both her hands there. She looked up at us. "When exactly did the storm disappear?" "Right after you passed out," Emma told her.

Then something flashed in her eyes. "That is also the same time the cramping stop, did'en it?" Cleo rubbed her belly softly. "Yeah, I guess it did," she answer. Emma stood up and began to pace. "Am I the only one that finds this strange?"

Cleo and I looked at her confused. "Em, what are you talking about?'' She asked. ''I know this may not make sense but i think, maybe, your baby Cleo started the storm,'' Emma concluded. I sat up and glared at Emma. ''So you think that Cleo's baby, a helpless unborn child, tried to kill us."

''Yes I do. Don't you find it strange that Cleo's cramping stopped right after we were almost electrocuted. I think the baby could be dangerous." Am I hearing this right? ''Then what do you want then? Cleo to get an abortion. This is a baby were are talking about. Not some play thing you lose and cry for a few days. The baby never hurt anyone." Emma gasped. "Getting struck by lightning isn't trying to hurt anyone? Rikki that bolt of lightning probably was strong then yours." Rikki got into her face. "We don't even known if it was the baby who even created."

Emma huffed and they both turned to me. "Cleo think about it. If your baby did cause the thunderstorm, then we should try as hard as we can to keep our secret a secret." I was about to speak but Rikki groaned out loud. ''You think killing a helpless baby will help us. Cleo will not stand for that. Will you Cleo?" I was about to speak again but Emma spoke.

"At least I am thinking about us but your head is so far in the clouds you're not thinking straight. This baby can cause us trouble," she yelled. Rikki groaned in frustration. "It's just a baby if you were so cold hearted you would see that." Rikki left and Emma stormed after her and slammed the door with her. I sighed and turned over in my bed. First Lewis and now the girls. What next.

No one's POV.

What the girls didn't notice that Kim was listening to their conversation with a glass on the door. The only thing she knew is that her perfect sister was pregnant. An evil smile slowly broke on to her face. She heard Rikki come to the door. She removed the glass and ran to the corner of the hallway. She watched as Emma and Rikki left arguing. Kim grinned and turned around. She leaned on to the wall and looked at the glass in her hand. "Cleo, you are so done," she said to herself. She ran down the hall yelling, "Dad."

New Chapter. I hope you like it. There will be more tension between her and the girls and her family in the next chapter. I will bring in Lewis soon but not too soon. Plez comment but please be nice. ~firechild16.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your reviews and I see that many of you have been voting on what the baby should and keep on voting. This is chapter 5 now and there will be more drama with Cleo and all the other characters. I hope you like it and please comment and please be nice. ~firechild16.

Chapter 5.

Cleo's POV.

The past two days have been hell. I'm glad it's the weekend. I sighed and straight my arms up. I through the covers off me and climbed out of bed. I lifted my pillow and saw the pregnancy test that I took.

I put them in my dresser and walked out my room. I walked down the stairs and saw my dad there, with mum! Kim sat next to them on the couch right in front of them. She just had a grin on her face. Mum looked like she was angry and dad looked disappointed.

I walked all the way to the last step. "Mum, dad what's wrong?" I asked the timidly. Dad was about to speak when Kim yelled, "You can't lie anymore. We know you're pregnant. Not so perfect now, are you?" I felt my blood run cold. Dad glared at Kim. "Kim, enough!''

Dad sat up and looked at me. ''Cleo, please tell me this isn't true." I wanted to say no but I can't lie. I felt like a deer caught in head lights. I tried to run to the door but dad blocked my way. He looked angry now.

"Cleo, you are my daughter you live by my rules! Now answer my question. Are you pregnant," he yelled. He grabbed both my arms and shook me very strongly. It really hurt. I tried to get my arms free but dad was stronger. "Just answer the damn questioned," he yelled throwing me to the floor.

The tears were now flowing down my face. For the first time in my life, I saw my dad as a monster. I felt my belly tighten when an electric bolt shot out of the out let and hit my dad. He was in the living room with Kim next to him. I jumped up on my feet and took off out the door.

I kept running, not knowing where, just following my instincts. My instincts took me to the beach. I was walking along the sand, crying. I still felt the grip my dad had on my arms. I saw my reflection in the water when I saw my belly.

It had expanded. I guess I'm further along than I thought. I wrapped my arms around my torso, feeling the stiffness of my belly. I sat down on the sand when my phone 'beep' I took out my phone and saw a message from Rikki and Em.

**Your dad called. He's looking for you.**

**-Emma.**

I whipped a tear and texted back.

**He knows about the baby and we got into fight. He threw me to the floor and the baby protected me. I will tell you later. Can I stay with you for a while?**

**-Cleo**

I waited for a minute till my phone beeped.

**Yeah and we need to talk. I call Rikki.**

**-Emma**

I sat up and continued to walk when I saw Lewis and Charlotte walking towards me, holding hand. Lewis saw me and smiled. "Hey Cleo, where are you off to?" I folded my arms. "Just to Emma's."

I never looked at Lewis directly. I couldn't. I just hurt so much to see him with someone else. I felt the tears pooling in my eyes. "I have to go."

I tried to run but Lewis grabbed my arm. "Hey is something wrong?" I wanted to get away, that's what's wrong. "I'm fine. Just let go," I yelled. I felt Lewis hand warm and he snapped it away. "Oww," he cried.

I ran off before Lewis could stop me. I ran to Emma's and rapidly knocked on the door. Rikki opened it and saw the tears in my eyes. "Come in Cleo." She wrapped her arm around me and guided me into the house. We walked straight to Emma's room.

She was standing there with a worried look on her face that I knew too well. I just don't want her to blame my baby. I sat on her blue comforter and sat Indian style. She sighed and looked at me. I looked down, playing with my fingers. "Okay, what is going on? I getting a little antsy with the suspense," Rikki said with annoyance.

"Cleo's baby attacked her dad," she said with a dry voice. I snapped my head up and glared. "My baby was only trying to protect me," I objected. Rikki sat up. "Okay, enough. Cleo what really happened?"

I pulled my knee to my chest. "My dad found out about the baby. Kim told him. He called mom and he tried to make me confess. I couldn't so I tried to run but he stopped me and grabbed me. He shook me and then threw to the floor. That's when a static bolt, it looked like a tentacle came out and zapped him. He was thrown into the living room. He was fined but my family was very shocked. I took off and texted you." I smiled and so did Rikki but not Emma. She had a deep frown on her face. "So you think this fine. Your baby attacked your dad." I felt my blood starting to boil. "My baby protected me. I'm its only family right now. I'm its mommy so leave him or her alone." I wrapped my arm around my belly and rubbed it softly. My stomach was a little stiff.

Emma was about to object but Rikki stopped her. "Emma lay off. So her baby can use power from inside her. I know that will be a problem but at least b grateful that the baby protected Cleo when we weren't there. Maybe, if you think about, the baby was trying to protect her when we almost got attacked. The baby might not be able to tell if she being threated or not." Emma rolled her eyes. Why was she being cruel to my baby? It doesn't know any better. Rikki groaned.

"There is no pleasing you, is there? It always has to be your way all the time. For once just don't try to make everything better and enjoy the feeling of becoming an aunt. I know I am. I'm excited.'' "So her becoming a teen mum doesn't have you worried,'' she sneered. Was this was it was all about? Me being a teen mum? "You are such a hypocrite. My parents were teenagers when they had me (I don't know if that is true) and I turned out just fine."

Emma laughed sarcastically. "Yeah and your mum ended up abandoning you in the end. How about a round of applause." Emma raised an eye and Rikki glared at her. "You know what, I'm out of here." Rikki pushed passed Emma and out her room. I looked at Emma with disbelief.

"How can you say that her to her. I'm really disappointed in you." I climbed off the bed and ran to the door. I opened the door and froze, seeing Lewis standing in front of me. "Will you mind explain what the hell happened?"

This is the 5th chapter. I am so sorry I did upload sooner. I just finished school for the year. I hope you like my chapter. Please comment but please be nice and vote for what the baby should be. ~firechild16


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for your comments. I hope you like this chapter. More tension between Cleo and her family but things will get better with her friends so please enjoy this new chapter and please comment ~firechild13.

Chapter 6

Cleo's POV

Oh my god. I started to stuttered. "Ummm…Lewis….I-I-I…I'm sorry Lewis I can't tell you and I'm in a hurry." I ran past him. I heard Lewis yell out my name. I kept running looking for Rikki when I found her walking along the river. "Rikki wait," I yelled.

I ran down the hill and tried to catch up with Rikki. I ran close enough to grab her arm. I pulled her to the stop and the first time ever, I saw tears in her eyes. She whipped them away angrily and coughed. "What do you want," she growled.

''I came to find the aunt of my baby. She took off without saying good bye,'' I said sarcastically. "What do think? I came looking for you. I know what Emma said wasn't nice but try to remember its Emma. How about we go back and talk to her; make her apologize.'' Rikki rolled her eyes and raised and eyebrow at me. "She was being a hypercritic about you being a teen mother. She thinks she's trying to be a mature adult. She is only 17, not 37!''

I pulled Rikki to a stop. "Come on Rikki, you know that's not true," I objected. She scoffed. ''Of course it's true. She was always like this since I meet her. I don't know why we are even friends. Till she apologizes, I won't even think of her as friend till then." She pulled her arm away and continued to walk home.

Oh god, how can this get so bad in three days. I groaned and pushed my hand threw my hair. I walked back to Emma's house. I opened the door to see Emma talking to Lewis. Emma looked up and saw Rikki wasn't with me.

''Well? Where's Rikki?" she demanded. I slammed the door. ''Rikki doesn't want to come anywhere near you for what you said," I yelled angrily. "'Why the hell did you say that anyway. Do you just have to rub it in that you're perfect and have the perfect family, unlike Rikki and me?" Lewis studded up. "Cleo that is really uncalled."

I balled my hand into fist. "Shut up Lewis!" I yelled. That is when the glass in the table exploded into tiny pieces. The water didn't hit her but some shards of glass hit her leg. I saw some drops of blood.

Emma looked at me like she was hurt. I rolled my eyes. "Don't give me that. You should see how Rikki felt. For god sakes, she was crying when I found her. Rikki, of people, was crying. Call me when you are ready to apologize." I turned my back on her and stormed to the door. I swung it opened and shut it with a slam. I looked down at my watch. I need to get to work.

I walked away from Emma's house and walked to the Marine Park and started working at the ice cream stand. It was actually the only pleasure I have had all day. I was getting cups from the compartment in the cart when the most annoying voice ever shouted, "I knew she would be here." Dear god in heaven. If they are here and saw anything hurtful, I not going to be held responsible for what I'm going to do to them!

I studded up straight and mum, dad, and of course Kim was here. I rolled my eyes and didn't look at them "What do you want?" I asked annoyed. I heard a slam on the cart and I looked up. Dad looked furious and Kim looked smug.

I have had one hell of a day and I'm too tired to be scared of my dad. I shrugged and said, ''what?" This pissed off my dad more. "What! That is all you have to say? What. You have a lot to explain here missy as well as that thing you're carrying inside you." I balled my hand into fist.

"You are 16 years old. You are in high school. You are not raising a baby under my roof." I leaned forward and glared at them all. "Look here dad. I'm 17 about to turn 18 next year so I will be an adult. And it's not a thing. It's part of me and I'm not giving it up to you or anyone else." I looked at my watch a realized my shift is over. "Well my shift is over. Good bye," I said dry with a smile.

I waved and walked away from them. I heard footsteps running after me. I turned around and saw Kim smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk away. I still heard footsteps.

"How does it feel to be the disappointment? Now that you are carrying a bastared now." I stopped dead in my tracks and I felt my blood boiling. I turned around and slapped Kim right in the face. I hit her so hard she fell to the ground. "Kim what makes us different is not because how we are its how we act. You are a snotty little bitch who is so full of herself that everyone hates her. I'm the better person because I think of people before myself. This why I'm not the burden, it's you and it will always be you."

I turned away when Kim yelled. "You will be a terrible mum. I hope your baby dies inside you." I stopped and sharply turned around. I charged at Kim but was caught and held back. I looked and saw it was Rikki and Emma.

They both bounded my arms when I saw my parent run to Kim aids. Mum helped her to her feet and Kim had angry tears in her eyes. Emma had her arms around me, hugging me, and Rikki rubbed my back. I was so angry, I was shaking. Dad looked at us in shook.

"So do you two know then? My daughter carrying that thing inside her." ''How about you leave her alone," Rikki yelled, "You are causing nothing but trouble for her and your grandchild. Just leave her alone." Dad glared at Rikki. "That thing inside her is going to ruin her life. I will not let her make that choice." ''But it's not your choice to decide. It's Cleo's; the most you can do is support her like the parent you're supposed to be. You can't make her kill her baby or give him or her away. That her choice and hers alone. Just deal with it."

Dad rolled her eyes. "Well I can try," he threaten. I placed my hand on my belly. "You are going nowhere near my baby," I yelled. I started to back away and saw my dad eyeing my belly with so much hate. My baby has done nothing to deserve. Emma turned to me. "Let's go to my place." I nodded and we all turned our backs on my family.

I hope you like it, remember to vote what the baby should be. ~firechild16


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for updating so late. I hope you like this chapter. This chapter will show more of the girl's friendship more and they will have a better understanding with each other and the baby. Please comment but please be nice.

Chapter 7

Cleo's POV

We finally made it to Emma's house. I so emotionally drained. All this because of my baby? But will not think of him or her in that way. I love my baby and no one is going to change how I feel about him or her.

We went to Emma's room and I leaned back and rested on the pillows. I sighed and looked at my two best friends. It felt good that they are friends again but how. "Okay guys, when did you two apologized?" I asked them.

Emma and Rikki looked at each other. Emma sighed. "When you left, I thought about what you said and you were right. I wasn't being fair so I went looking for Rikki and apologized. We made up and went looking for you when we saw they fight with your dad and sister." Rikki looked confused. "Yeah, I was wondering. Why was your mom there?" Rikki asked. "During that whole thing your mom said not one thing. Not even when you slapped Kim, props for you for finally doing that. I would have done a long time ago but hey it would a little much whenever I came over."

I laughed, something I haven't done for a while but Emma did not laugh with us. "Em, what's wrong?" She looked between the both of us. "I was talking to Lewis when you came back and after you left. And I know you said we shouldn't tell Lewis but maybe Rikki and I should tell him. Since you have been under a lot of stress, which is not good for the baby, maybe we will help you by telling Lewis ourselves." I sighed and sat up.

"You guys are sweet but it's my job to tell Lewis. This is our baby and I will tell; when the time is right." Rikki grinned. "Well in my opinion, you should tell him fast. You're already showing a little and Lewis can be a total idiot sometime but he will figure it out, one way or the other." I sighed and messed with my hair. "I know," I admitted. "But will I be doing the right thing? He has worked so hard in school. With a baby to think about, he would be distracted and his grades might suffer because of it. I don't want to hold him back."

Emma smiled and held my hand. "Cleo that is Lewis' choice. If he want to be with the baby and focus on school, then he can. But he could always find another way to be a Marine Biologist. Just let him make the choice." I smiled. For once, from these couple of days of stress, Emma has given me wisdom. I smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you," I told her. Emma pulled away from me and held my arms. "It's fine. How about tonight we have a sleepover. Just us three. Something nice and normal and without all the crazy people and full moon." Rikki sat up on her feet and smiled. "Well, I'm down with that."

I smiled. "And so am I but I don't have any pajamas." Rikki walked to the door and grabbed the door knob. "I'll go to your house and get them for you. Your dad doesn't scare me." I was about to protest when she walked out the door.

I sighed. I hope Rikki doesn't cause any more trouble.

Rikki POV

I shut Emma's door behind me and walked down the hall to the door. I walked out her house and walked all the way to Cleo's house. I sighed and knocked on the door. I heard running and the door flew opened and Mr. Sertori was standing there with a smug look on his face. "We'll I knew that your friends would never…Rikki what are you doing here?"

He actually looked surprised that I was here. "Umm… I'm just getting some stuff for Cleo. We're having a sleep over and I thought she would like some clothes to wear for the next couple of day." Mr. Sertori looked very confused and irritated at the same time. "Where is Cleo," he demanded. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"You really think I would tell you where Cleo is after you attacked her once and threatened to hurt her baby?" I yelled. Mr. Sertori turned red and wouldn't look at me. "I have no idea what you are talking about," he said, embarrassed. Please, if really think you can lie to my face there is really no reason to talk to me. I saw the bruises on Cleo's arm when she told us what had happen.

I'm not blind and I'm not stupid. "Please, you really think I'm that dumb. I saw the bruises myself Mr. Sertori. I'm not blind. If you want to see you daughter again, how about apologizing for attacking her and threating her baby. For god sakes, that baby is not only a part of Cleo. That baby is a part of you too. That is your grandson or daughter and you look at it like a dangerous insect that must be squashed. Try looking past that and try to see Cleo's point of view. She's scared to death and instead of going to you she went to us. Think about that."

I pushed past him and walked to the stairs and walked up the second floor to Cleo's room. I opened her door and closed it behind me. I grabbed a bag from Cleo's closet and packed a few shorts, shirts and her pajamas. While I was packing I heard the door open. I turned around and Kim standing there with her mom.

Great. "Where's Cleo," Cleo's mom asked. I rolled my eyes and zipped up her bag. I felt her grab my arm and I was forced to turn around. I pushed her away.

"Don't ever touch me again," I yelled. "And you have no right to asked about Cleo. Since this whole thing happened, you haven't said one damn thing. So don't come demanding me about Cleo when we both know is that you don't care." I grabbed the bag of clothes and left. I walked down the stairs when I saw Mr. Sertori sitting on the couch with head resting in his hands.

I actually felt sorry for him. I sighed and grabbed a piece and wrote down Emma's number. I walked to the couch and handed it to him. "Here's a number if you want to contact Cleo but only use it if you want to apologize." He looked at the paper and then at me and took the paper from my hand. I walked to the door and left. I hope I did the right thing.

Cleo POV

Emma and I were talking like friends again. It felt nice. I felt like our one year anniversary as mermaids. I thought I was losing my friends, I guess I was wrong. We were fixing up the living room with sleeping bags, movies and pillows when Rikki returned with a bag of my clothes.

She placed them next to me and sat down on the sleeping bag with us but looked upset. Now I'm concerned. "Rikki, what's wrong?" she looked up at me a sighed. "When your dad was demanding where you were I kind of told him off. Then when I was about to leave he looked so upset, like someone shoot his dog right in front of him. Now I feel really bad." Oh, poor Rikki.

I scooted closer to her. "It's okay Rikki. To me you did the right thing. It was his choice to react like that. You were being a caring friend for what you did." She looked at me, skeptical. "You really think that?" I smiled.

"Of course I do. You were just being a good friend. I would have done the same." Rikki smiled and leaned back, lying on a pillow. "Okay now that is over. Let's pop some popcorn and watch some movies." Emma sat up and ran to the kitchen and was looking through the movies when the phone rang. "Hello," she asked.

Emma came out the kitchen with a shocked look. She handed me the phone. I grabbed the phone and looked at it confused. Who is it, I mouthed. "It's your dad," she whispered. I felt my blood run cold and brought the phone to my ear.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for updating so late. I'll try to update soon next time. I hope you like this chapter ~firechild16.

Chapter 8

Cleo's POV

"Hello," I said in to the phone. I really never thought he would actually talk to me again after what he said to me. "Hello Cleo. Cleo…umm…can you meet me at my boat tomorrow? I would really like to talk to you." I raised an eyebrow and frowned. "And why should I do that after what you said! How do I know you won 't hurt my baby?"

I saw Emma frowning and Rikki smiling. I turned my attention back to the conversation when I heard quivering on the phone. Was my dad crying? I didn't mean for him to feel that guilty. I sighed. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow on your boat."

Emma and Rikki shook their head so fast they looked like bubble-heads. I laughed a little and heard my dad sigh. "Okay, sweetheart. See you tomorrow," he said and then hung up on me. He actually called me sweetheart again. I don't know if he meant it or was trying to make me come to his boat tomorrow, thinking that he's changed.

I pulled the phone away from ear and pressed end. "I don't think this good idea," Emma told me sternly. Rikki folded her arms. "Well I do. I gave him that number if he ever wants to apologize so maybe he wants to." Emma frowned at Rikki.

"Or he's trying to do something to hurt her baby. Remember what he said at the Marine Park. I say we don't trust him." Rikki and Emma started debating the pros and cons of me going tomorrow. They were starting to give me a headache. With my hormones beginning to become out of whack, they were driving me crazy. "Guys would you stop," I shouted.

They finally stopped and they looked at me. I sighed happily. "How about you come watch me. You can stay in the water and stop if things don't look so good." Emma and Rikki looked at each other and they smiled. "Now that is something that we can do," Rikki approved.

"And if one thing doesn't look good, we interfere instantly," Emma told me seriously. I nodded. Rikki and Emma got up and sat next to me and we did a group hug. I was actually worried. I have never been afraid of my dad till now so i wounder if i could actually trust him.

The whole night, we all were friends again. Eating junks food, watching terrible movies and just laughed together. Emma and Rikki had finally fell asleep, late, but I just couldn't sleep. I was too worried. That is when my phone beeps. I flipped it open. (**bold=text messages)**

**Hey**

**- Lewis**

**Hi. Why are you doing up so late?**

**-Cleo**

I waited for a few seconds when he responded back.

**I should be asking you that. But if you must know, I couldn't sleep. I felt like someone was telling me to text you. Are you okay?**

**-Lewis**

I smiled and texted back.

**Yeah. My life has been hell for the past couple of days. Nothing to worry about. You should think more about Charlotte anyway.**

**-Cleo**

I waited longer for his reply.

**What are you talking about? You and the girls come first. Are you sure nothing is going on? Lately, I feel like you have been ignoring me. Should I know something?**

**-Lewis**

I panicked and started chewing on my thumb nail. I shook my head. No I can't tell him. Not yet anyway.

**No. My dad has been stressed out and snaps mostly at anyone now a days. I'll be okay. Why are you worried about me anyway?**

**-Cleo**

My phone beeped again.

**Cleo, you're my best friend. We know more about each other than anyone else has. You know things about me that Charlotte doesn't even know. She is my girlfriend but you will always come first remember that.**

**-Lewis**

I felt tears in my eyes. I whipped them away quickly.

**Lewis, I have to go. I'm getting tired. I'll talked to you later.**

**-Cleo**

I snapped my phone close and throw it to the floor. I held my head and cried. I jumped when I felt a someone touched my shoulder. It was Emma. I tried my best not to cry in front of her but I just couldn't. Emma held me as I cried on her shoulder.

Why can't love be simple. I cried till I was completely out of it. I thanked Emma and we went to sleep. The next morning I felt so nervous. I was now on the docks, walking to my dad's boat.

Emma and Rikki were in the water right next to my dad's boat to help if they can. I studded right in front of his door while he was talking to one of his shipmates. He turned around and saw me. My heart was telling me to stay but my head was telling me to run away as fast as possible. I looked down and played with my fingers.

He came closer but I flinched away. I couldn't help it; nerves were driving me crazy. I saw my dad look at my arms and guilt was in his eyes. I looked down at the bruises that were left when he grabbed me. I hide my arms behind my back.

"Dad if you have anything to say, please say it or I will leave," I told him. I know I was mean but he called me and was as quiet as a mute. He looked me in the eyes and grabbed my arms. "Cleo, I'm so sorry," he told me. He released my right arm and smoothed my hair.

"It's just that you're so young and felt like you were slipping through my fingers. I know that doesn't excuse my behavior but your my little girl. It's hard to picture you as a young mother, taking care of a baby, struggling. I'm so sorry Cleo. Is there any way you can forgive your dear old dad?"

I sobbed and throw my arms around him. I know. I'm a push over but I just couldn't hold a grudge against him. I felt my dad hug me tighter and smoothed my hair down my backp. "I love you Cleo, never forget that okay." I nodded and hugged him tighter... I finally have my dad back!

No one's POV

Charlotte was walking around the docks when saw Cleo and her Dad talking. She glared at Cleo. She wish she would just fall of the face of the earth. She walked closer to see what they were talking about and saw them hugging each other very tightly when she notice something different about Cleo.

"So you will come back home?" Mr. Sertori pleaded to her. Cleo smiled and nodded. "As long as you will have me back dad." Mr. Sertori brushed Cleo's hair back and held her face. "I wouldn't have it any other. Exceptionally with my grandchild inside you."

Charlotte gasped and hide behind some boxes near some boats. She growled and stormed off. She wants Lewis and she was not going to lose him. At anything means necessary.

I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. Please comment and please be nice. ~firechild13


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cleo s POV

One Week Later

Thing have become more calmer now since returning home. Dad has been so helpful with me being pregnant. Kim is still acting like a little brat like all ways; she thinks that my baby is taking all her attention. Please like that could even happen with the little drama queen!

Rikki Emma and I were on our way to The Juice Net Cafe . They were both happy that dad and I made up. We sat down is a booth together when I spotted Charlotte walk in. She spotted me and glared. She stormed over to us; red in the face.

So that s your plan isn't it, she yelled. You knew that you could take him away from me so simply so you use a baby to do so! Her anger frightens me as our drinks began to boil. My stomach began to tighten uncomfortably. I looked over to our glasses and saw them stop boiling. I reached my hand out and touched the glass. It was ice-cold like when we received me.

Charlotte eyes widen at the glasses and then at me. She scowled at me and got into my face. Listen, she hissed. Lewis is mine; you got that! If so much as tell him you are pregnant then you will have much more than your self to worry about. She looked down at my stomach and then back up to me with hate in her eyes.

Charlotte back off now, Rikki demanded. This is has nothing to do with you. This between her Lewis and the baby. He can still be with you and still have the baby in his life. Charlotte scowled at her with the wind beginning to become a little stronger in the café. We ll see about that. She looked over to Cleo. This is not over yet and I would be careful with that thing you're carrying around. Things could end up a little messy. I can t this anymore. I slammed my fist on the table and studded. I got into her face. Listen Charlotte; threaten me all you want but threaten my baby and you will have a major mermaid fight on you hands. She laughed at me and put her hands on her hips.

You can t take me. None of you are powerful enough to take me. Your threats are nothing but bad jokes. We stared at each other. I could see Emma nd Rikki watching nervously. You want to test that theory, she questioned. Wind began to pick up in the cafe; stronger than before.

People began to panic as their drinks tipped over, their chairs getting knock over, and having trouble seeing with the harsh wind blowing in their eyes. Charlotte saw everything with wide scared eyes and took few fast steps away from me. How is this possible, she said flabbergasted. You were never this strong. I felt the wind settle around me to a stop.

I have a little help. You're not the only mermaid who has all has powers. Don t threaten me or my baby. Got it! Charlotte stared at her with a changeling stare with her lips a straight line. We'll just have to see; won't we. She turned away and walked out of Juice Net. I felt myself turn back to normal and I felt so tired.

I felt like a wasted battery. I grabbed on to the table as sat down in my seat. Cleo are you okay, Emma asked worried. I nodded. How did you do that, Rikki whispered. I have never seen you that strong before.

That moment it was like the baby and I were one. It was like we put our powers together. It felt great. I almost felt her for a second when we used our powers. I placed my hand over my belly and rubbed it softly. I smiled at them but they looked worried. What guys? They looked at each other and then back at me.

Cleo we re a little worried about this, Rikki admitted. We are happy that you feel closer with the baby but if you're using the baby s powers with your then it could exhausted you both. What if you could be hurting the baby by taking his or her s powers like that? I never thought of that. I felt so tired I felt like passing out. What if it did affect the baby too!

I put my hand over my mouth. I felt horrible. I looked at them both. I removed my hand. Guy what if it s true. Oh go horrible mum!

I felt them hold my free hand and saw their smiles. Cleo you are not a horrible mum, Emma told me. We both know you love this baby more than anything. Just be careful; okay? I nodded but I didn't t feel any better.

Guys i have to go, I lied. I ll see you later. I got up and left. I felt overwhelmed today. I just walked around when I spotted Lewis sitting by himself. I walked over to him. Hey Lewis, I spoke, smiling. He looked at me and then back the river. That s odd. Lewis is everything okay. What s wrong?

He didn't t say anything. He got up and left with saying single word to me. What s going on with Lewis! He s never been like this before. I guess he s just having a bad day.

I turned around and walked home. Once I finally got home, Dad meet me at the door with his hand on his hips looking not happy. Dad what s wrong?

Cleo we all have to do our fair share around here; don t we? I nodded. Then why are the dishes not clean. What! I m going to kill Kim.

Sorry dad I will do that now. I walked into the kitchen and saw Kim just sitting there. Kim what are you doing! You re suppose to do the dishes. She looked at me annoyed. I m not your slave! Do it yourself. Just because you re pregnant doesn't mean you're immobile.

Of all days, why does she pick today to be a pest. Look I ll pay you even more than before just please do them for me. She smiled at me which is not good. Sorry but no. You re on your own now. I quit. She really pissing me off now and I don t need this.

Dad walked in and saw the dishes were not being done. Cleo why are the dishes not done. You can still do work if your pregnant! I want them done now. God can this get any worse. I looked at dad glaring and Kim smirking. Why does everything have to happen today?

I fought in public, could have exposed everyone today. My baby can use their powers at any moment they feel threaten. Charlotte is crazier than ever. Lewis wouldn't t talk to me and I can t tell him about the baby either. Everything is becoming too hard.

I can t take it anymore! I closed my eyes and took off out the house. I kept running and running till I couldn't t take it no more. I stopped and continued to walk. I took out my phone and tried to call Lewis but he wouldn't t pick up.

He won t pick up, I heard Charlotte speak. I turned around and saw her standing there with her hands on her hips. Lewis doesn't want to waste his time you anymore. He realized just how pathetic you are. My hands bawled into fist. Shut up Charlotte I know that s not true!

It s the only explanation that makes sense. You are pathetic. I bet you can t even fight me. I felt my blood began to boil and lifted up ball of water and chuck it at her. She stopped with two raised hands. The ball of water began grow bigger and bigger and she throw the thing right back at me. I tried to push it back but I wasn't t strong enough.

I looked at Charlotte drop one hand and pushed it out towards me. I felt a sudden pain in my belly and dropped. The ball of water was flung over my head and into the river. I held my belly in pain as I looked up at Charlotte. Please stop, I begged. It only a baby. It hasn't t done any bad to anyone.

She walked closer to me; causing the pain to intensify. I yelp in pain. That s where you are wrong Cleo. That baby is strong possibly stronger than me. I can t have it destroy what I have now. With it being Lewis baby I have a lot more to lose. She twisted her hand causing the pain hurt even more. I curled in pain as screams of pain slipped past my lips and held my belly in my hand.

The pain began to fade suddenly as I looked up at Charlotte as she stared at me. She reached down and yanked my locket right from my neck. Look at you. You call yourself a mermaid. You re pathetic. You don't deserve this. It was my grandmother's. And now it's mine. Just like it always should have been. She smirked and walked away from me with my locket in her hands


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everybody. Thanks for the reviews. This is chapter is a little long but I hope you like it.

~firechild 16~

Chapter 10

Cleo's POV

I placed my hand around my bare neck. I can't believe she stooped so low! I had to tell Lewis. I slowly got up to my feet. I groaned from the pain I still felt. Charlotte will pay for what she did. She could hurt me but when it comes to my child there will be hell to pay.

I hurried to Juice Net when I saw Lewis putting my locket around Charlotte's neck. She turned around and gave him a big kiss on the lips. I saw her look at me; taunting me. How could Lewis just let her wear my locket? Lewis pulled away from the kiss and turned around.

He looked at me and gotten angry quickly. "Cleo what are you doing here. Don't you have someone else to go to. Like your child's father?" I placed a hand on my belly. He knows! "Lewis I-"

He shook his head at me. "Stop it Cleo. You lied to me and cheated on me!" Cheated on him? I never cheated on him. Who would ever give him that idea?

I looked at Charlotte who was smirking at me. How could she do this. God Lewis. You can't believe her. "Lewis its not-"

"Please just stop with lies! I thought we were close but you just turned out to be a two-timer. At first I thought I loved you and you just broke my heart." I felt tears fill in my eyes. "Lewis please! I-" He shook his head at me. "Go Cleo. I never want to see you again."

I saw him grab Charlotte's hand and sat back down in the chair. I felt like my air was stuck in my throat and I began to feel uneasy; like the world was spinning. I didn't know what to do. I turned and ran out the Cafe and went to the beach. I sat down in the sand and stared out at the water.

She was right. I am pathetic. I don't deserve to be a mermaid. Why is everything becoming so hard. The only time everything is okay is when I'm in the ocean. A safe place. A place where nothing can happen.

I looked down at my feet and saw the tide splash near them. I looked up at the water. It looked so inviting. I could go anywhere. Get away from everything. It would just be me and the baby.

That's all that really counts right? I know the baby will be a mermaid. We could live out there together where no one could harm us. I got up to my feet and ran to the water and dove in. I felt my tail appear like always. I swam away just leaving my problems behind me.

~Few Hours later~

Emma's POV

I wonder where Cleo is? Really haven't seen her today. Rikki and I were in my room doing homework. I looked up from my textbook and looked over at her. "Rikki do think Cleo is okay? She looked really upset at Juice Net."

She dropped her notebook on her lap and gave me a look. "She's probably fine. I think we kind of scared her today. We shouldn't have said that. She has enough to worry about. She hasn't even told Lewis about the baby yet." I sighed and sat up. "I know but I have a feeling something bad has happened to her. I don't know. It's just a feeling." Rikki sighed and smiled at me. "Please. I bet Cleo is at home now feeding her fish and just doing homework like we are doing."

I laughed. That did sound like something Cleo would do. I guess I'm over reacting just a little but I couldn't shake the feeling off. What if their was something wrong?

My phone began to ring. I wonder if it's Cleo. "Hello, Cleo?" I spoke into the phone. "Emma please tell me Cleo's there," panicked into the phone. "No she's not."

I heard him groaned and make a nervous sound. "Well is she with Rikki. Please say she's with Rikki," he begged. "No she's not. Rikki is with me. Mr. Sertori what's going on?" He sighed again so sadly. "It's Cleo. We had an argument today and she took off. I haven't seen her in hours. Emma I'm worried. She's never been out this late. Please call everyone you know who have seen her."

Cleo's Missing! I turned to Rikki. " Of course. We'll come over quickly." I turned off my phone. "Rikki we have to go. Cleo's missing."

Together we ran to Cleo's house. Rikki knocked quick and loud on the front door. God I know I had a bad feeling. I hope Cleo's okay. Please let the baby be okay too.

The front door opened and Mr. Setori studded there; looking so worried. "Oh I thought you were Cleo." We walked into the house and saw Kim on the stairs looking worried. I wouldn't blame her. If Elliott was gone I would be worried sick. I wouldn't know what to do.

"We called everyone," Rikki told them. "No one has seen her. She would never do something like this. I hope she's okay." Mr. Satory began to pace. "I'm going to go call the police." He walked out the room with Kim following him.

"Maybe she went to Mako," Rikki thought out loud. "Well lets hope so." Together we ran out the house and went to the beach and dove into the water. We swam around Mako but we didn't see her. We looked at every rife and the cave but she was nowhere to be seen.

God Cleo where are you? We swam for hours just looking. We found nothing and the sun was setting causing it to be too hard to see. We swam to the beach and walked along it calling out her name. We never found her.

"Cleo where are you," Rikki yelled out. "Look Rikki lets call it a break today and pick up in the morning when the suns ups. She wouldn't take off like that. Who know maybe she will come home in the morning." Rikki gave me a look. "And what if she doesn't. What if she hurt or something happened. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to her or the baby. We can't stop looking!" I sighed and wrapped my arm around her.

"We won't stop looking. Look Rikki I'm scared too. More than anything. Cleo is my best friend and I feel like I'm letting her down but we need sleep and the next morning we come out here and look for her. I promise we will find her." She nodded and we walked to her house. I called my mom and told what was happening. She said I could stay over. She said she would keep a look out for her.

~The Next Morning~

Lewis POV

I was walking to Juice Net when I noticed a mom carrying her young daughter. They smiled at each other when the young girl's dad come over and took her and put her on his shoulders. Just looking at that made my chest hurt. Once I thought I would have a future like that with Cleo but that dream was crushed before it could begin.

She told me I was smothering her. Please! I bet she was cheating on me way before that. She just couldn't tell me the truth. Well good riddance with her. I hope she gets what's coming to her. I was in front of Juice Net when I heard my name being called.

I turned around and saw Rikki and Emma running towards me. They both looked worried. I bet they knew too. They all lied to me! "What do you guys want? I have to meet Charlotte; the only person who doesn't lie to me for once."

"Lie to you? What are you talking about?" Rikki demanded. And more with the lies. "I know that Cleo's pregnant guys. She cheated on me and you didn't even tell me. What types of friends are you." They both looked at me confused. "Lewis what are you talking about, " Emma demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't play dumb. Charlotte told me everything. Cleo was already seeing someone else even before we broke up. Cleo found out she knew and tried to bribe her not to tell me but giving her your locket. I can't believe you guys."

Rikki stepped forward; glaring at me. "Cleo never cheated on you Lewis. She loves you. You should really talk to that psycho girlfriend of yours because yesterday she threatened Cleo to hurt her and the baby if so much as told you. You should ask her the real story of what happen. I thought you knew Cleo better than that. No wonder she ran away." Ran away? "What do you mean she ran away," I yelled. Emma pulled Rikki back next to her.

"Cleo ran away and has been missing since yesterday. We came here to ask for your help but I guess you really don't care do you since you think so lowly of her. Come on Rikki lets keep looking." They turned and left when Rikki stopped and turned around. "Another thing. Cleo never told you she was pregnant because she didn't want you to give up on your dream. How do you think of that." She ran and caught up with Emma. I felt like I was about to be sick.

I grabbed onto the chair outside and sat down. What the hell is going on here. Cleo lying, her running, her being pregnant, her cheating on me. I don't know who's telling the truth or not. "Hey there are you are,' I heard Charlotte.

I looked up and saw her smile at me. "Did you lie to me?" I stood up and looked at her dead in the eye. "Everything you said. The reason you have that locket. Was it all a lie." She held the locket nervously. I got my answer. I can't believe I believed her!

The things I said to her. Oh god I messed up. I turned and walked away from her. I had to find Cleo. God I hope she's okay. And the baby. My child.

I heard someone running after me. "Lewis where do you think you are going," Charlotte demanded. I turned around. "Tell me the truth, did Cleo give you that locket." She smiled at me. "Of course not. I made her give it to me; well it took it a little persuasion and had to hurt them a little."

Them! "You attacked my baby too," I yelled in her face. She crossed her arms. "Lewis I was trying to help you. A baby would ruin everything for you. I tried to handle it so you wouldn't have to and besides; that baby is probably dead now after I got done." I couldn't look at her. "Charlotte I thought you were the perfect girl for me but you are just a monster. We're done."

She looked taken back a bit. "Done? Are you breaking up with me." "Yes. You attacked Cleo, lied to me. The things I said to her! I just hope she forgives me after all that. You just better hope the baby is okay or will never forgive you. Just say away from me and Cleo; as well as my baby too." Her jaw dropped. "Lewis you don't understand. That baby is too dangerous to live. Yesterday Cleo used her and that things power against me in Juice Net. There's no telling what it can do!"

"Well that's mine and Cleo's problem. You stay away from them. I mean it or you will have a big problem on your hands." I turned away from her and started looking around the beach for Cleo. God where could she be. Maybe Max could help me out. I hurried to his house and saw him filling up his boat.

"Max I need you help," I said out of breath. He turned around and looked at me worriedly. "What is it?" I finally had my breath back. "It's Cleo. She ran away yesterday and I need help finding her. Do you know where she could be!" He sighed; not a good sign. "I don't know Lewis. That is a big ocean." "Please Max she's pregnant! I need to know where she is."

He held his chin and looked out to the water. "When Gracie would want to be alone she would go to Triton's Reef." My eyes widened "But that's a shark breeding ground!" He looked at me and handed me squid chum. "Then you have to hurry. Cleo might be in more danger then we both think." I nodded and ran to my boat. Please Cleo if you're okay try to hang on.

Cleo's POV

At first I thought this was a good idea but now not so much. I thought being on my own would be a good thing but here I am with sharks around. I could swim away but I just too tired. I have swum for 24 hours. I wish Lewis was here.

I tried to hold on to the coral as tightly as possible. I've never been more afraid in my life. I hid deeper in the little empty hiding spot when I spotted a shark coming towards. I tried to move in deeper. I don't want to die like this!

I want to be with my family, to raise my baby, to see him or her smile. Take their first step. Call me mama. Please god I would anything to live. I closed my eyes; not wanting to see it coming when I heard a speed boat over head.

It slowed to a stop and chunks of squid fell into the water and a bunch of red stuff. The shark turned away and speed to the squid mush. I swam a little forward when I saw someone dive in. I moved back quickly and watched the person swim around when they spotted.

They swam in front of me wearing a snorkel and google. It was Lewis. He looked at me with his hand left out. Why is here. He told me himself that he never wanted to see me again but here he is.

Why should I even go with him. All the mean things he said to me. Accusing me being one of them. I moved closer to the rock and held onto it. I watched him look at me with pleading blues and stretched his arm closer to me; like he was begging me to go with him.

Is he really here to save me or is just playing cruel joke on me. I looked into his baby blue eyes and saw sadness and regret in them. I smiled and reached my hand out to him and held it. He smiled under the snorkel and nodded. He pulled me out of my hiding space and together we saw to the surface.

I swam to land and crawled up on the sand and dried in the sand; watching my tail disappear and I was wearing my clothes like before. I saw Lewis drive his boat to land and pushed it onto the sand. He hurried to me and lifted me up on my feet and held me tightly and I felt him caress my hair back. "Oh Cleo I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you. Please if there anyway you could forgive me. I was so stupid to think you would cheat on me with someone else. I want you to know that no matter what your decision is I am right here and I want to be in this baby life. I'm begging you please let me."

I looked at him completely shocked and felt woozy on my feet. I felt my legs buckle and I fell forward. "Whoa careful there," he said catching me. "Lets sit down. I have a feeling you're exhausted." He put his arm around my waist and helped me sit down on the sand.

"So how did you find me here," I asked him. "Max helped. He gave me the squid chum." I looked away from him and looked out at the water. "So does your girlfriend know you're here." He sighed.

"Actually ex-girlfriend and right now I don't care what she thinking right now." He looked down at his feet. " I'm sorry," he said aloud. I turned my head away from him. "What you said really hurt but I kept wanting you to come after me, but why did you even come? You think I'm a two-timer; so thought you wouldn't even bother with me anymore."

He flinched from my words. "I'm sorry I believed Charlotte's lies," he apologized. "At the time with you not talking to me and rushing off I thought it was true. I'm really sorry Cleo and I hope you will forgive me and if possibly let me part of our baby's life." I shook my head. " Lewis you don't have to do that. You have a future and raising this baby will distract you, causing to slack on your work and lower grades. I can't let you do that."

He reached down and grabbed my hand. "Cleo it's my decision. I don't care about anything but to know that my child knows I for him." I gave him a look. "-or her. Cleo what I mean is that I know it will be hard but to know my child is safe, happy and loved is all I need. Please Cleo." I pulled my legs to my chest and looked down at the sand.

"Give me one reason why I should," I demanded. I felt his hand on my knee. "Because this is why." I looked at him and saw him lean in and kissed me softly passionately on the lips. I froze at first when I lifted my hand and held his cheek and returned the kiss.

We pulled away and rested our foreheads together. I smiled and looked up at. "Well I guess my answer is yes. You can be in the baby's life." He looked at me worriedly. "As friends?"

I shook my head and kissed him again and laughed. "Well I know my answer now." He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. I wrapped my arms around him his waist. I snuggled up to him when I felt his hand caresses my belly bump.

I smiled up at him and looked out at the water. I felt complete now; I was with my family once and for all.


End file.
